1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a piezoelectric micro speaker, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric micro speaker including annular ring-shaped vibrating membranes and a method of manufacturing the piezoelectric micro speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid development of terminals for personal voice communications and data communications, amounts of data to be transmitted and received has increased, while the terminals are required to be small and multifunctional.
In response to these trends, research into acoustic devices using micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) technology has been conducted. In particular, MEMS technology and semiconductor technology make it possible to manufacture microspeakers with small size and low cost according to a package process and to easily integrate microspeakers with peripheral circuits.
Speakers using MEMS technology can be categorized into electrostatic-type speakers, electromagnetic-type speakers, and piezoelectric-type speakers. Piezoelectric micro speakers can be driven at lower voltages than electrostatic-type speakers, and have simpler and slimmer structures than electromagnetic-type speakers.